total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hangover Part II
The Hangover Part II is a 2011 American comedy film produced by Legendary Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the sequel to 2009's The Hangover and the second film in The Hangover franchise. Todd Phillips directed the film in addition to co-authoring the script with Craig Mazin, and Scot Armstrong. The film stars Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, Ken Jeong, Jeffrey Tambor, Justin Bartha and Paul Giamatti. The Hangover Part II tells the story of Phil, Stu, Alan, and Doug as they travel to Thailand for Stu's wedding. After the bachelor party in Las Vegas, Stu takes no chances and opts for a safe, subdued pre-wedding brunch. Things do not go as planned, resulting in another bad hangover with no memories of the previous night. Development of The Hangover Part II began in April 2009, two months before The Hangover was released. The principal actors were cast in March 2010 to reprise their roles from the first film. Production began in October 2010, in Ontario, California, before moving on location in Thailand. The film was released on May 26, 2011 and, despite receiving mostly negative reviews from critics, it became the highest-grossing R-rated comedy during its theatrical run. A third and final film, The Hangover Part III, was released May 23, 2013. Plot Two years after their escapade in Las Vegas, Stu Price, Phil Wenneck, Alan Garner and Doug Billings travel to Thailand to celebrate Stu's impending wedding to Lauren. Much to Alan's dismay, they are joined by Lauren's younger brother, Teddy. During Lauren's father's toast, he shows his disapproval of Stu by comparing him to congee. At the end of the night, Stu hesitantly joins Phil, Doug, Alan and Teddy for a beer. Sitting at a campfire and roasting marshmallows, the group toast to Stu and Lauren's future happiness. The next morning, Phil, Stu and Alan, along with flamboyant gangster Leslie Chow—whom Alan befriended after Las Vegas—and a chain-smoking capuchin monkey, awaken in a dirty hotel room in Bangkok. Stu has a face tattoo (a replica of Mike Tyson's tattoo) and Alan's head is completely shaved. They cannot find Teddy, and discover only his severed finger. Chow begins recalling the events of the prior night, but he seemingly dies after snorting a line of cocaine. Panicked, the trio dispose of Chow's body in an ice box. Through a tip from Doug who is still at the resort (he left the campfire earlier than the others), they go to a prison to pick up Teddy but are given a wheelchair-bound elderly Buddhist monk, who knows more about what happened, but does not reveal anything: he has taken a vow of silence, and rejects also an alternative such as writing something down. After finding a business card, they travel to a neighborhood smouldering in ruins. They enter a nearby tattoo parlor where Stu got his tattoo, and they learn that they had started a fight that escalated into a riot. The trio then return the monk to his Buddhist temple, where they are encouraged by the head monk to meditate. Alan is able to recall that they had been at a strip club. There, they learn that Stu had engaged in sex with a kathoey prostitute. Upon exiting, the trio is attacked by two Russian mobsters from whom they had stolen the monkey, and Phil is shot in the arm. After Phil is treated at a clinic, Alan confesses that he had drugged some of the marshmallows from the previous night with muscle relaxants and ADHD medication in order to sedate Teddy but accidentally mixed up the bags. After noticing an address and time point for a meeting written on Alan's stomach, the trio meet up with another gangster, Kingsley, who demands Chow's bank account code and password by the next morning in exchange for Teddy. They return to the hotel to try to find Chow's password, only to discover that he is still alive. They steal the monkey (who had the code given to him by Chow inside his jacket for safe-keeping) back from the Russian mobsters through a violent car chase, during which the monkey is shot and injured. After taking the code and leaving the monkey at a veterinary clinic, the group complete the deal with Kingsley. Suddenly, Interpol agents appear and arrest Chow. Kingsley turns out to be an undercover agent, who tells the trio that the police had used the information that Teddy had disappeared to arrest Chow and Kingsley actually does not know where Teddy is. Desperate and out of clues, Phil once again calls Doug's wife Tracy. Stu then has an epiphany and the trio rushes back to the hotel and find Teddy in the elevator unharmed (albeit still missing a finger). Teddy had woken up in the middle of the night to get more ice for his severed finger (after the first bucket of ice had melted) but became trapped after the power went out. The four use Chow's speedboat, the keys for which were in Teddy's pocket, to travel back to the wedding reception. Arriving on land just as Lauren's father is about to cancel the wedding, Stu makes a defiant speech where he rejects being boring and instead states that he is in fact quite wild. Impressed, Lauren's father gives the couple his blessing. After the wedding continues on, Alan presents Stu with a special gift at the post-reception dance: a musical guest performance by Mike Tyson. Teddy later discovers that he had taken many pictures during the night on his cell phone. The group, along with Tyson, agree to look at the pictures together once (some of which reveal Teddy lost his finger playing the knife game) before erasing the evidence of their exploits once again. Cast *Bradley Cooper as Phil Wenneck *Ed Helms as Dr. Stuart "Stu" Price *Zach Galifianakis as Alan Garner *Justin Bartha as Doug Billings *Ken Jeong as Leslie Chow *Jeffrey Tambor as Sid Garner *Jamie Chung as Lauren, Stu's fiancée *Bryan Callen as Samir, a strip club owner in Bangkok *Mason Lee as Teddy, Lauren's brother *Paul Giamatti as Kingsley, an undercover Interpol agent *Sasha Barrese as Tracy Billings, Doug's wife *Gillian Vigman as Stephanie Wenneck, Phil's wife *Yasmin Lee as Kimmy *Nirut Sirijanya as Fong, Lauren's father *Crystal the Monkey as the drug-dealing monkey Images The Hangover Part II.1.jpg The Hangover Part II.2.jpg The Hangover Part II.3.jpg The Hangover Part II.4.jpg The Hangover Part II.5.jpg The Hangover Part II.6.jpg The Hangover Part II.7.jpg The Hangover Part II.8.jpg The Hangover Part II.9.jpg The Hangover Part II.10.jpg The Hangover Part II.11.jpg The Hangover Part II.12.jpg The Hangover Part II.13.jpg The Hangover Part II.14.jpg The Hangover Part II.15.jpg The Hangover Part II.16.jpg The Hangover Part II.17.jpg The Hangover Part II.18.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:2011 release Category:The Hangover series Category:Bradley Cooper films Category:Ed Helms films Category:Zach Galifianakis films Category:Ken Jeong films